The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to semiconductor structures including a fin structure having a stack of a rare-earth oxide fin portion and a semiconductor fin portion, and methods of manufacturing the same.
FinFETs formed on a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate provide inherent electrical isolation among devices. However, the cost of manufacturing SOI substrates is significantly higher than the cost of manufacturing bulk substrates. While finFETs can also be formed on a bulk substrate, electrical isolation among adjacent finFETs on a bulk substrate is in general poor, and provides a leakage path among adjacent devices, thereby degrading the performance of these devices.